You're Not Sorry
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: the Cullens never came back in NM. A day after they left Victoria changed Bella. 50 years later the Swan and Cullen covens come to Forks High.she hates the cullens or does she? This is going to be interesting. first twilight fic. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. let the games begin

**a/n I know this has been done before I thought I would try it for myself this is my first twilight fic. **

**this is set 50 years after new moon Edward never came back**

**disclaimer: I only own Rick, Allie, Brad, Kailey, Kendall, and Luke or anyone else I create Stephenie Meyer owns everyone else (walks away pouting) **

**Bella's pov **

We walk through the doors and head to the front office and, once the secretary finally looks up, I explain that we are new students and we need our schedules looks like me and Rick ,who is 54 years old but looks 17 and is 6' 6" with brown hair cut in the same way as Brad have the same classes all day half of them we also have with Allie ,who is only 23 years old but looks 15 or 16 she usually is wearing heels that are 3 or 4 inches but without them is 5' 11" has brown hair with blond high lights that is usually curled goes just past her shoulders,. My "older" siblings Brad ,who is 69 he looks 18 or so he is 6' 2" has blond hair that just comes to his ears and bangs that tickle his eyes, and Kailey ,who is 79 but looks 18 she is 5' 7" has dark brown hair that goes a foot or so past her shoulders her bangs are about 5 inches, have the same classes too. I hear every ones schedules in their heads. Rick, Allie, and I were all freshmen brad and Kailey Sophomores

Mine and ricks

Block 1 History

Block 2 Mathematics

Block 3 Biology

Block 4 Spanish

Lunch

Block 5 Gym

Block 6 English

Block 7 Government

Block 8 Trigonometry

Allies

Block 1 History

Block 2 English

Block 3 Biology

Block 4 Spanish

Lunch

Block 5 Gym

Block 6 Government

Block 7 Trigonometry

Block 8 Mathematics

Brad's and Kailey's

Block 1 Spanish

Block 2 Biology

Block 3 English

Block 4 History

Lunch

Block 5 Mathmatics

Block 6 Government

Block 7 Trigonometry

Block 8 Gym

I looked like I did when I was human but I am now 6' I live with my adoptive siblings and my "parents" Kendall ,who is 91 years old but she looks 27 she has hair the same color as mine but it is a few inches longer and is a few inches shorter then Allie, and Luke ,who is 198 but looks 29 he has red hair a little longer then Ricks and Brads and is an inch or two taller than rick,. my powers are that I'm a physical and mental shield, copy cat which means I can copy other vampires powers so just using that power I can read minds, turn invisible, teleport, move things with my mind, shape shift and too many more to mention. Allie and Rick are mates, so are Brad and Kailey, and Kendall and Luke. my family's powers are that Allie can teleport, Rick can turn invisible, Brad's is shape shifting, Kailey's is moving things with her mind, Kendall can read minds and Brad can feel emotions

Since it would be fifteen minutes till we had to go to class so I tried listening to some peoples thoughts well one thing is for sure forks hasn't changed at all but one thing is running through everyone's mind _ten new students all on one day well that has to be a recorded _that's well intrusting to say the least I wondered to myself since me, my brothers, and sisters were only 5 of them so I focused on the secretaries mind but what I hear made my mind less then hopeful _so the swans_ (we used my human last name because it blended in the most)_ are here now where are those Cullens?_ WHAT no way they can't be coming here I've been a vampire 49 years 50 tomorrow. Wow 50 years since Victoria changed me. 50 years ago today he left me in the woods ever since I've been avoiding them, him. then their smell hit me I didn't want to see them before I had to so I hurried off to find Allie and Rick (at human speed) to tell them that the Cullens are here and ask them if they would sit by me so I didn't have to talk to them I wasn't ready for that yet.

**Allie's pov**

I see Bella racing towards us so either she had a vision, another vampire is here, the Cullens are here or all three!

Well at least the last two were right the Cullens are here and since Bella is like a sister I will try help a much as possible after what they did but I know she will have to talk or rather yell at them so she can move on.

**Alice's pov**

It's weird as we were heading in to forks high even after 50 years I still considered forks my home. Maybe that is why I can still smell Bella. Here as we were heading in I saw a figure leaving the bench going a little faster than a human should be able to walk. Today will be interesting. I stopped the thought in its tracks Bella was dead she jumped off a cliff she is not coming back. To stop thinking of Bella I figured I would see if I could find our schedules. I and Jasper had the same. Edward had half with us. Rose and Emmett had the same one to they only had lunch with us. Jasper, Edward and I are freshmen Rose and Emmett were sophomores

Mine and Jaspers

Block 1 History

Block 2 Mathematics

Block 3 Biology

Block 4 Spanish

Lunch

Block 5 Gym

Block 6 English

Block 7 Government

Block 8 Trigonometry

Edwards

Block 1 History

Block 2 English

Block 3 Biology

Block 4 Spanish

Lunch

Block 5 Gym

Block 6 Government

Block 7 Trigonometry

Block 8 Mathematics

Rose and Emmett

Block 1 Spanish

Block 2 Biology

Block 3 English

Block 4 History

Lunch

Block 5 Mathmatics

Block 6 Government

Block 7 Trigonometry

Block 8 Gym

Then I saw something weird. I saw 5 other vampires that weren't us here at forks one kind of looked like Bella. Yep today will be intrusting. If it is Bella I will confront her during lunch if i don't have classes with her before that.

**Please press that pretty little button down there I need at least 3 people to do so before I post the next chapter thanks in advanced sincerely beckettlovescastlealways **

**l **

**l **

**l**

**l **

**v **


	2. more of the story

**a/n sorry for takeing so long **

**a super big thanks to jonesiia and megane793 for adding me to their favorite stories list and or story alerts**

**and thanks to **_**jonesiia, atomic rainboom, the deadrose and the two Anonymous reviews **_

_**so here is the next chapter**_

* * *

><p>And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
>And you flashback to when he said forever and always<br>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>Cause I was there when you said forever and always<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella's pov<span>**

I had to run (at human pace of course) to history which was small for a class room but large enough to fit 30 humans. The teacher arranged the desks in 4 rows with 6 in each of course there were Rick, Allie and three of the Cullens, him, my **_ex_**-best friend and the one I didn't foresee was the one that I probably the one I should have been the most worried about Jasper, but first the teacher, Mr. Tuner, had me introduce myself. As it would happen he would be the only one to make me do this and as soon as I said that I heard two books drop and I looked to see three shocked Cullens and two confused looking swans. well heading to my seat I passed a note to Alice that said

**_Alice_**

**_Please don't talk to me if you don't want to move and I don't either of our covens to have to move from here yet if you need to write back pass it to Jasper or rick trust me and LISTEN TO SOMEONE FOR ONCE! OK? Sorry for not explaining more but remember Jasper or Rick (the one sitting next to you) during lunch ask Jasper about my powers just trust me._**

After quickly passing it to her I took the only seat available and began a very long uncomfortable day

_forth period almost lunch time _

The first half of the day was as uneventful as if could be with my ex-best friend and her husband in every class, and my ex-boyfriend in all but one Edward and Jasper tried to talk to me at least Alice listened and didn't even bother. Rick helped me by explaining things to Alice. Allie talked to Edward in every class even the one I wasn't in he just couldn't get it through his head that I had moved on. when she had the world's most persistence vampire occupied I thought I would talk to Jasper and explain to him that I don't blame him for what happened fifty years ago one of the powers I didn't mention is I can send messages through my mind it comes in handy in class

(**_Bella _**_jasper _out loud)

**_Jasper_**

He suddenly sat as straight as an arrow and looked around

**_It's me Bella I'm using one of my powers just think of something and I will hear you_**

_WHAT THE HECK BELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WHO CHANGED YOU, AND WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE TALKING TO ALICE AND EDWARD?_

**_I am here because my coven leaders, Kendall and Luke, chose to move here. I was changed by Victoria after I went cliff diving, and Rick is talking to Alice and Allie is talking to Edward. now out of curiosity why are you so upset_**

_Well I can't help but think that ...…. wait how did you know I was feeling upset and did you say powers as in more than one_

**_Yes Jasper I'm a shield and a copy cat wait I need to get out of here ,it would not be good if I start withering in pain if Alice is here, (I still hadn't meet a seeing vampire in all 50 years) I will explain that more in detail later but basically if I talk to or touch another vampire I copy their powers. any way what I was going to say is I don't blame you for what happened. if it didn't happen I wouldn't have meet Allie, Rick or my family because I wouldn't have been cliff diving, for Victoria to find me and I wouldn't have screamed. Luke wouldn't have found me and killed Victoria and she would have come after you guys so I actually want to thank you Jasper but that doesn't mean that I am forgiving you guys for making me feel like I was family and then leaving me without a good bye even._**

_Bella we all miss you at least tell everyone at lunch so they know why they are all being talked to by other vampires that they don't know_

**_Maybe see ya later Jasper _**

_K and o Bella we miss you_

**_I miss you to Jasper but that doesn't change what you guys did_**

By the time we finished class was over it signaled itwas time for lunch the one time my siblings couldn't distract them so I took a deep breath and pushed the doors and saw five figures standing there waiting for me I presume and when I walked through them I was pounced on by Emmett he were making too much of a scene so I told him "you know my siblings they very …special powers, and I have them to so I would suggest getting off me anyway I got to go but if you want to talk meet me after school but be careful that EVERYONE has left school or all of us will have to leave sorry but you will see why or Edward and Jasper can share probably even you Alice" I said lowering my shields and focusing on what would happen then deciding to show them I immediately saw both their jaws drop and eyes look horrified."

"So if you still want to come I'll bring my coven and you bring yours…. your entire coven" I stated as I walked away.

**_Alice's pov_**

I had the feeling that Bella and her coven were hiding something I couldn't see anything from any of them except for that moment that she seemed to put something off I asked Edward if she was blocking him too he nodded his head too fast for humans to see then said "I couldn't get anything off their minds till she put whatever it was down." We all looked at Jasper and he spoke slow as if not wanting to let too much slip

"I didn't get any thing off of them but do you want to know what I know about her such as her powers and who changed her."

"Yes!"We all but yelled

He began, "so the day after we left she decided to go cliff diving." then seeing our faces he quickly added, "she assured me it was only for recreational purposes. what she didn't know that the wolves had recently had chased Victoria in nearby." we all hissed at this then after her swimming to the beach Victoria decided to attack then she drained almost all of Bella's blood before Luke and Kendall found her and Victoria found them and well Luke killed Victoria Kendall changed Bella but that's all she told me about the change her powers are she is a physical and mental shield as well as a copy cat that is why she has been avoiding Alice it would expose us all. now are we going to meet them after school because, if we are we need to call Carisle and Esme so are we going" he said everyone looked at Edward to make the call sense it was his idea to leave so when the subject came up he was the one who got to deal with the fire well to bad for him he dialed their number but before he pressed send he looked up at us and asked us, "Are you sure we want to do this." Jasper just glared at him mostly from the others emotions Emmett and Rosalie just yelled "yes" I just sighed sometimes my brother was such an idiot

**_Edwards's pov _**

After seeing that siblings defiantly wanted this I pressed send Esme answered and I began "hello mother" I said

Edward why are you calling during school

Well guess who is here and if I tell you will you come to the school at around 4 or 5 with carisle trust me you want to say yes

Who is it Edward

Her name starts with a b

No clue

She wanted to be a Cullen

Still no clue

She is NOW a vampire

I have an idea but there's no way it could be

Let me add something to the last part she already wanted to be a vampire so I got everyone to leave

Edward please don't tell me it's you know

It is Bella, Esme

What that's why you made us leave

Anyway for some reason she still wants to talk to us but she is bringing her coven but she said she would talk to us only if all of our coven is there bye Esme I need to go sorry but is it a yes

Did you think you needed to ask?

_After school_

We met up with Esme and Carisle about an hour after school and waited for Bella her and her coven came sauntering in and we just stood there for a moment then Bella spoke well if everyone will follow me I have a place in mind for us to talk o and don't start expecting this from me anyone she said as she started running towards the forest and yelled over her shoulder Edward this may bring back some memories slowly we all fallowed with her covens leader in the back and Alice in front my jaw dropped when I saw where we were we were in our meadow and she said "ok so I will tell the whole storey from when I was 17 till now. so both sides will know all of the facts then everyone can ask let's say 5 questions now let's begin." she said and began, "it all began when I moved here almost 51 years ago…."

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something  
>I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me<p>

Were you just kidding?  
>'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down<br>We almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom<br>Everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide<br>Like a scared little boy  
>I looked into your eyes<br>Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core<br>Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom<br>Everything is wrong  
>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone<br>'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
>You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so<p>

Back up, baby, back up  
>Did you forget everything<br>Back up, baby, back up  
>Did you forget everything<p>

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>'cause I was there when you said forever and always<p>

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
>And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
>'cause I was there when you said forever and always<br>You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

* * *

><p><strong>an Please press that pretty little button down there I need at least 4 people to do so before I post the next chapter thanks in advanced sincerely beckettlovescastlealways **

**l **

**l **

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Sorry I Can't Do This Any More

**SO HERE WE GO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOU'RE NOT SORRY I own nothing and thanks to the 7 alerts 7 favorites and 7 reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>I could go back to every laugh, <strong>

**But I don't wanna' go there anymore,**

**And I know all the steps up to your door, **

**But I don't wanna' go there anymore.**

**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,**

**Talk to the man with the reasons why,**

**And let me know what you find. **

**I'll leave my window open,**

**'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.**

**Just know I'm right here hopin',**

**That you'll come in with the rain.**

* * *

><p>"Now that you have heard the first half of my life with vampires are you sure you want to hear about my transformation? I have to warn you it is filled with… it's not a pretty transformation, it is worse than most."<p>

"Yes" they all yelled.

"Ok, but remember you wanted this." I said chillingly as I grabbed the top of my left sleeve and pulled. I repeated this on the right and held out my arms for them to see all the scars from Victoria's many bites. "This was the one she bit first." I pointed to my right thumb, the only one you can see if I have a long sleeve on. For that reason I almost always do, unless I am hunting alone and I know I will not run into another vampire. I've only told Allie and that's because I am the one who changed her. Even Luke and Kendall don't know much more than I jumped off the cliff for fun and a friend was supposed to follow. It was Victoria. She had heard the conversation in the woods. You know, the one where you said after laughing at me and my foolish trust you said and I quote: "You don't get it, do you? You were just a distraction. We didn't love you. In fact, you were just an annoying little human who we found mildly amusing. Think of it this way, your memories will fade and if you actually mattered I could always just distract myself."

Then after you left me crying in the woods Victoria stepped out from the shadows and said: "I was going to kill you, but now I am going to find you again and change you, but after your precious Cullen's have left you." Then she disappeared.

I yelled "May as well do it now, they don't care anyway. There's nothing stopping you!"

"But me being me, I figured that she would wait at least a few days. Well, I was wrong. She pulled me into the woods and bit me. She then threw me into a tree and continued to bite me over a three or four minute period so I had to feel every second of pain, but the worst part of the pain that should have been the most painful thing in my life but it was only second to you leaving. The feeling I had for that one day was almost a 1000 times worse I am so happy that she changed me because if I had to spend many more reasons, and now here you are telling me you were lying. Before I may have believed it, but now I doubt it. All because you were all lying one of you would've tried to find me one of you would've been there to try and stop me from jumping. So don't bother lying that it wasn't at all true whatsoever don't give me the lie that it was for my safety or that I am part of your family save the time because this time I won't listen. How about you give me one reason to believe that you were all lying or try giving me a reasonable excuse. You are not sorry. No," I said raising my hand up to Alice, "don't even bother. I can't do this. Sorry Allie. I just can't. I'm so sorry." I said running as fast as I could. When I got to a point far enough, I found a tree that I thought was high enough and climbed so high that only Allie or Kendall would think to look there. Once up close to the top I went a little further out; used one of my powers that made it so I could change myself and from basically a human to having no human characteristics so I could let the tears fall. I felt the branch move a little I turned to see the one Cullen I did not think would be looking or ever talk to me- Rosalie, for a minute we were silent then I put my finger to my mouth and whispered to her "what are you doing here?"

"Well, when you ran off your coven started asking what happened and what did we do to make you lose your cool like that."

"That wouldn't surprise me. The only other time I've lost it completely like that was when Brad was angry and decided to mention you guys. They learned that day not to do that if they value their limbs and discovered you seven were a forbidden subject."

"Bella why are your eyes brown before they were golden?"

"That's one of my powers. I can turn from practically human to all vampire; it comes in handy if we have to eat food. Now I think we should get back I need to explain I don't want any more drama than there will be tomorrow." I said shifting back to full vampire and jumping down and yelled "so are you coming or what?" When she got down we immediately started running back to the clearing. Once we got there I was shocked to see everyone but Rose, Allie, Alice, and myself screaming and about ready to kill each other. I immediately took over the situation by first getting in between what looked like the closest to a fight which was Rick, ever the protective older brother, and Edward, being annoying and lying. Since they seemed not to be able to see me I took the step that I was hoping I wouldn't have to. I took the pain I remember from the day the Cullens left and sent it to everyone who was yelling and fighting. Most collapsed in pain, the rest looked to be on the verge of it. The moment they stopped yelling I stopped. They first looked at Jasper who quickly shook his head then Luke who also shook his head. Why didn't they see me? I realized I was so angry at their reaction and having to get between I hadn't kept my powers in check, in particular the newer ones: my invisibility and control of the weather. Suddenly I realized the thunder and rain storm. It meant I was upset yet sad and I knew it was for the same reason. They were probably just mad but I still decided to trick them so they'd all get along. A plan that at the moment seemed like _Mission Impossible Vampire Edition_, since I figured that the three who weren't yelling understood, I told them to meet me a mile or so out of the meadow. They agreed and excused themselves saying that they were going to look for me. When they finally all came to the point where I wanted to meet which was actually just close enough to Charlie's that we could smell the family now living there. Once they were all there I allowed myself to calm down to the point where they could see me and the thunder quieted down. "Now before I tell you why I called you here, what was said to get everyone so angry because the only one who normally acts like that is Brad. Everyone else generally has enough control to not lunge at someone else ready to kill."

Allie spoke first, "Well when you ran off, most thought it would be a good idea to go try and find you. Kendall, Luke & I along with Alice & Rosalie thought better of it. The majority of us could almost see the fire in the trail behind you when you left, but I swear that idiot of a husband of mine and your brother and sister love to get burned, and tried to follow you. As for the others, well Luke tried to reason with them, with the fact that as soon as you were out you would've changed to a human; at least your scent and possibly your eyes. Then, after Edward said it would be dangerous I was hoping someone would say that when you were within ear shot. Man, they would've gotten more than what you gave back there, the fight broke out then after a few things were said" turning to Rose and Alice "Why did you all think you guys think you could find her if she didn't want you to?"

"Well, first we know her human scent better than any of you. Then when either Rick or Brad..."

"It was Rick," Allie interrupted.

"Oh great. What did he say this time?" This was not the first time Rick opened his mouth and almost caused a fight. I had to step in then too. Brad was the loud mouth; but when it came to any of us girls Rick was quick to defend. When he defended one of us he was fast but didn't think it through, and that often resulted in fights. Allie was the one who was usually the hardest on outsiders, but if any of us showed trust in them she would open up slowly but surely. Kailey's the one who keeps the walls semi stable even if all of us are ready to let them fall. It's kind of hard for her let them fall but when she does she lets them fall to their very base, meaning there are no secrets between her and whoever. Kendall is the one who helps with most of the problems and is the peacemaker. Luke is even more protective than Rick and Kailey combined, but is also trusting. If that's broken though, it takes years to get it back. I had qualities from all of them. I sometimes had a loud mouth, I'm quick to defend and have walls up but try to keep the peace and if you're in my bad book it's hard to get out.

"Luke brought up the scent and such but I think it was Esme who said that you're part of their family." I scoffed. Did they really expect me to believe that? "Rick opened his mouth and said "Ya, whatever." He definitely hit a weak spot. We all tried to keep our cool but then Carlisle said that you were just as much as a daughter as Rose or me. Brad said oh, so you would've left them in the woods to tell them that they were just a distraction. That set Edward, Jasper, and Emmett off, and then everyone started yelling which is when Rose went to go find you. Then Rose came back suddenly & almost all of them collapsed. You sent us the message to meet you here, now want to tell us what you sent to them?" Alice questioned.

I almost laughed. "You don't want to know. Let's just say they are lucky that it faded since it was a human memory, but you three should be happy that you didn't feel that. Now the plan, we have two choices. A is make all of them see what happened or B, start a storm and find a different way for them to see eye to eye but nothing too physical. I don't want to target one side over the other. Let's vote."

"I think after you send them that pain for at least twenty seconds, but with the same restriction so they will understand how hurt you were when we all left you. I will also let you do it to me so I can understand what you felt, that it was because you couldn't tell any of us and blew up like that" said Alice. Allie and Rose also agreed to feel the pain and with that plan we ran back so no one got hurt any further. When we got there, the girls got back to their covens sides and started yelling so no one would know of their involvement. I yelled over all of them, most fell in line, all but Rick and Edward. I sent them a small lightning bolt with that landed right between them. It shut them up really fast.

"Now I don't think I can continue this story tonight, but I can show you with one little thing. I will give you all an emotion and you will see why I chose this one later. No worries, its human, it shouldn't hurt very much but I would suggest that you all find something to support yourselves in case it's stronger than I remember. I will show you my story if all of you explain why you were all trying to rip each other's throats out. Deal?"

"Deal" they chorused.

"Ok, so here we go." Too bad they didn't ask what memory, I didn't want to hurt them more than I had to. I sent them the pain I had been bottling up for fifty years as the storm picked up around us.

* * *

><p><strong>I could go back to every laugh, <strong>

**But I don't wanna' go there anymore,**

**And I know all the steps up to your door,**

**But I don't wanna' go there anymore.**

**Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,**

**Talk to the man with the reasons why,**

**And let me know what you find.**

**I'll leave my window open,**

**'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.**

**Just know I'm right here hopin',**

**That you'll come in with the rain.**

**I could stand up and sing you a song,**

**But I don't wanna' have to go that far.**

**And I, I've got you down,**

**I know you by heart,**

**And you don't even know where I start.**

**Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,**

**Talk to the man who put you here,**

**And don't wait for the sky to clear.**

**I'll leave my window open,**

**'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.**

**Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',**

**That you'll come in with the rain.**

**I've watched you so long,**

**Screamed your name,**

**I don't know what else I can say.**

**But I'll leave my window open,**

**'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.**

**Just know I'm right here hopin',**

**That you'll come in with the rain.**

**I could go back to every laugh,**

**But I don't wanna' go there anymore…**

* * *

><p> There you go the third chapter of You're Not Sorry. I will be rotating between this and Bella Melina Potter. So about 2 weeks between each chapter so sorry and if you haven't read my other story please do and please review. You know you want to. J<p>


	4. No More LiesPlease

**SO HERE WE GO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOU'RE NOT SORRY I own nothing and thanks to the 11 alerts 10 favorites and 7 reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>If you're out there<strong>

** If you're somewhere**

** If you're moving on**

** I've been waiting for you Wary since you've been gone**

** I just want it back the way it was before**

** And I just wanna see you back at my front door**

** And I say  
><strong>

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

** You would before you said it's not that easy**

** Before the fight, before I locked you out**

** But I take it all back now**

** Come back, come back, come back to me like**

** You would, you would if this was a movie**

** Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out**

** Come back, come back, come back to me like**

** You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

** I know that we could work it out somehow**

** But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

* * *

><p>The moment that the pain hit them Kailey, Brad, Jasper and Esme all fell from the pain. A few seconds later rick and then Luke. The rest tried to stay up but, by the time the 20 seconds was up, I was the only one standing in the clearing. When I realized this and the fact that they may have needed more of a warning I ran and helped them up.<p>

When I got to Rick he asked "who did that to you if you want me to I'll kill them for hurting you"

I laughed and said "no thanks, I'd rather you not. ok." when everyone was back on their feet I started talking again "so, yes that was human. I'm sure on what I said rick. It only hurt one day as human, as a vampire every day for the last fifty years tomorrow, and for some strange reason starting (note sarcasm) this morning it got worse, but I've buried it and I don't want it dug up. yes I didn't go full force because, I'm not doing this for the fun of it I'm doing this to get a point across ok, and if you all agree I will tell the two covens separately so there is no fights. So do you want to know? No Allie I'm not going to show them."  
>Yes they all said at once<br>I turned to Luke and Rick "ok you six go to the house I'll be there in an hour. Rick and Allie will you please go to the recording room and get it set to record and the disc ready to burn and another ready for later after the first ok. I'll be fine. don't their as likely to hurt me as the wolves. Relax. Go. If anything happens I can use my powers. No rick. Go. You do realize my powers can be used on you. Now go." When they left I turned to the Cullens "now what questions do you want to ask and then I will tell you what memory I used Alice what is your question"

"well why did they listen to you. You don't seem to be the leader."

"I'll show you" I said stepping back and putting a shield around them and using one of my more basic powers I decided to just do a basic weather I flicked my fingers and made a tornado and pushed lighting out of my fingers to say the Cullens were shocked would've been the understatement of the next 100 years I stopped the lighting and tornado then I lowered the shield and said, "that was basic compared to some of the stuff I can do so with some of the powers I've collected and learned to use I will barely hesitate to use it on someone even someone I trust if they cause me pain or won't listen or if they hurt anyone I care about they also learned that to say one of your names in front of me has a result like a volcano and tornado combined unless it is the recording session where nothing can bring me down except if it is today because I'm low in their today because of the songs now next question"

"why didn't you tell us you sing"

"simple because I had no meaning behind the songs until after you left so I just didn't sing now I just do it when the pain gets to be too much or if I'm really happy which happens once maybe every ten years"

why do you seem to be closer to rick and Allie then any of the others"

"Because me and rick have a strong relationship and he is grateful for me changing Allie because he now has his mate and, because he is just four years older than me so he thinks it's his job to protect me. The same reason the wolves are almost always near me here. Allie is because I changed her. I also saved her from a tracker that was after her so we became close really fast so it's just natural. any more questions? No. good. Ok, the memory I used is from right after you left and, Edward told me the truth. So, if you want the rest of the story I could tell you it tomorrow night because if I don't go now there will probably a war and, they will get the wolves too. I'm also needed to recorded for the fiftieth and final track. I'm sorry that I was a burden when I was human and, I'm sorry that even after 50 years I'm still something you can't get away from I do have one question though but if you don't answer that's fine. why?" everyone was confused

Esme voiced the confusion, "Why what Bella?"

"Why did you leave? What did I do to make you stop faking? Who thought of the idea to play with me? Why did you stop James? Why was I worth saving from him? Why would you do that? Where did you go? How was it when you left? Do you know what it was like when you left? Do you know what I was like? I just sat there didn't here because I didn't want to didn't eat unless I almost collapsed from hunger this is the second time I've been able to stand high school without collapsing from the memories. I became the first suicidal vampire. I tried the south with the newborns and they didn't kill me. I tried the Denali's nope. I tried anyone I crossed my path no one would. I even went to the Voltori and they wouldn't. What was I supposed to do? Why would you do that to me to my friends Charlie, my family, everyone? Why did you let it go on so long? Did you think of any of these? How about how close I got to you seven what did you think would happen? What did you expect to happen? Me to forget? Why did you leave? Why didn't you just let me live my life? Why did you step in? Did you think of any of these? Am I just a pawn in your game that you didn't want so you didn't put it back in the box? Why do you want to bring me down so you can climb high? Now, I would like the truth to any of those or, if you want, I can leave and, you can continue your immortal chess game without any interference from me. no more lies. I can't stand it when people lie. especially lie the leave." the rain that almost stopped before I started talking was now raining so hard it felt like rocks the lighting appeared with much more fury the wind picked up with the speed of a tornado

I could see the words hit home all of them even Rosalie seemed to be on the verge of tears or well sobs

"NO. I'm sorry but, I will not ever be lied to by any of you or anyone else again. I have to go. see you five in school and you two around town. I will stay out of your way. Sorry you still can't get away from me and, sorry for believing in you at all good bye Cullens" I said just as a clap of thunder rang out and the lightning that led it hit between me and the Cullens I teleported to my writing room and whispered the words I needed to finish my song I'm not drowning in my yesterdays you're not talking to the same girl who used to forgive you that girl is long gone typed it up it put each of our parts in a different font highlight and ran into the recording room close by and passed one of the copies to Allie and one to rick and quickly told them what parts to sing "Ok, O just a minute hey Luke, Kendall, Brad, Kailey, get up here" when they were up right in front of me I asked them all to play I told them what instruments to go and play and just follow my lead Kendall you start she started on the guitar and Luke fallowed her on the piano and I started singing

(Bella**, _Bella, and Rick, Bella, Rick, and Allie)_**

It's so like you just to show up at my door  
>And act like nothin's happened<br>You think I'll sweep my heart up off the floor  
>And give it to you<br>Like so many times before  
>You're talking to a stranger<br>I'm not that girl anymore  
>That girl is <strong><em>long gone<br>Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away  
>Long gone<br>She's not drowning in her yesterdays_**  
><strong>Betcha never thought I'd be that strong<br>Well this girl is long gone  
><strong>Don't waste your breath with baby baby please  
>Cuz I am so not listening<br>Don't bother getting down upon your knees and try to beg me  
>I'm tired of how you twist the truth<br>You're not talking to the same girl  
>Who used to forgive you<br>That girl is **_long gone  
>Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away<em>  
><em>Long gone<br>She's not drowning in her yesterdays_  
><strong>Betcha never thought I'd be that strong  
>Well this girl is<strong><br>_Gone like the wind under Superman's cape  
>Like a thief in the night I made the great escape<br>I'm not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes  
><em>**That girl is long gone  
>Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away<br>Long gone  
>I'm not drowning in my yesterdays<br>Betcha never thought I'd be that strong, betcha didn't  
><strong>Yeah well baby I proved you wrong<strong>  
><strong><em>This girl is long gone,<em>** **_long gone  
>This girl is long gone,<em>** long gone**  
><em>This girl is long gone<em>**  
>This girl is gone<p>

"Wow Bella that's the best one yet except for the first one" Kendall said

"You know I haven't heard that one can you please play it" Allie pleaded

"Ok on the condition that I get to warm up with another new song and you all have to listen" I knew it would be a yes the moment I got the idea because it is rare for all of them to see me sing all at once

"Yes."

In The Heat of the Fight  
>I Walked Away,<br>Ignoring Words That You Were Saying,  
>sayin' Make Me Stay.<br>I Said, "This Time I've Had Enough."  
>And You've Called a Hundred Times,<br>But I'm Not Pickin' Up.  
>'Cause I'm So Mad, I Might Tell You That It's over.<br>But If You Look A Little Closer  
>I Said, "Leave," But All I Really Want Is You<br>To Stand outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, "I'm In Love with you."  
>Wait There In the Pourin' Rain,<br>Come Back For More.  
>And Don't You Leave,<br>'cause I Know All I Need  
>Is On The Other Side Of The Door.<br>Me and My Stupid Pride  
>I'm Sittin' Here, Alone.<br>I'm going through the Photographs,  
>Staring at the Phone.<br>I Keep Going Back Over  
>Things We Both Said<br>And I Remember The Slammin' Door,  
>And All The Things That I Misread.<br>So Babe If You Know Everything  
>Tell Me Why You Couldn't See<br>That When I Left I Wanted You To  
>Chase After Me? Yeah<br>I Said, "Leave," But All I Really Want Is You  
>To Stand outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, "I'm In Love with you."<br>Wait There In the Pourin' Rain,  
>Come Back For More.<br>And Don't You Leave;  
>'cause I Know All I Need<br>Is On The Other Side Of The Door.  
>And I Scream Out The Window,<br>"I Can't Even Look At You, I Don't Need You,"  
>But I Do, I Do, I Do.<br>I Say, "There's Nothing You Can Say  
>To Make This Right Again, I Mean It,<br>I Mean It"  
>What I Mean Is<br>I Said, "Leave," But Baby All I Want Is You  
>To Stand Outside My Window, Throwing Pebbles, Screaming, "I'm In Love With You."<br>Wait There In the Pourin' Rain,  
>Come Back For More.<br>And Don't You Leave,  
>'cause I Know All I Need<br>Is On The Other Side Of The Door.  
>With Your Face, and Your Beautiful Eyes<br>and the Conversation  
>with the Little White Lies.<br>And The Faded Picture  
>Of A Beautiful Night<br>You Carried Me From Your Car  
>Up The Stairs<br>And I Broke Down Cryin'  
>Was She Worth This Mess?<br>After Everything and That Little Black Dress  
>after Everything I Must Confess,<br>I Need You

"Wow meeting up with them defiantly stirred something." Kailey stated like we all weren't all thinking that

"Ok ready to hear what they say is my best song."

Allie nodded so fast that her head was a blur to even vampires

I can't believe you did it again  
>Walked by and took my heart with you<br>Why did you have to look so good?  
>Don't you know that I'm trying to hate you<br>Trying to have a dream without you in it  
>But how can I put out this fire<br>When you're the one who lit it

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending  
>That I'm really ok when I'm not<br>I want to know how it feels to be  
>Over you for real<br>Until I do  
>I'll keep writing songs about you<p>

I've got a stack of papers so high  
>And it's all about you baby<br>Keep thinking maybe I  
>Can make sense of something crazy<br>Something I can't get out of my Head  
>I write your name I write your name<br>Then I tear it all to shreds

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending  
>That I'm really ok when I'm not<br>I want to know how it feels to be  
>Over you for real<br>Until I do  
>I'll keep writing songs about you<p>

And if you ever change your mind  
>And want me back again<br>I hope these songs will remind me  
>Why I shouldn't let you in<p>

I can't wait for the day I stop pretending  
>That I'm really ok cause I'm not<br>I want to know how it feels to be  
>Over you for real<br>Until I do

I'll just wait for the day  
>I stop pretending<br>That I'm really ok when I'm not  
>I wanna know how it feels to be over you for real<br>Till I do,  
>I'll keep writing songs about you<p>

"Now let's move on to some happier songs. I will do a request from each of you. To start, Kailey pick one."

"Our song"

I rolled my eyes she always chose that one so it went quick

"I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And wrote down our song"

"Ok next song"

**Allie's pov**

"Hey Bella me and Kendall are going to go grocery shopping so people won't get suspicious ok" I said

"Ok."

"Come on Kendall."

"K…"she got even more confused when I veered off to the right

We walked in silence when we were on the edge of our family hearing range I spoke in a voice just above a whisper "I know you're here I just want to talk. Now stop hiding. remember I will pop up behind you if you don't come out." the Cullens came out from a clearing just cut off from our view

"Ok what do you want to know?" Carlisle asked

"I want to make a trade Bella's and our side of the story, for yours."

"Ok, what's the catch?" Emmett asked

"Simple, no lies from either side. Do we have a deal? Shoot we will have to do this in about an hour. Now do we have a deal?"

Carlisle looked from his left to his right receiving a small nod from each and finally spoke "I think we have a deal."

* * *

><p><p>

Last night I heard my own heart beating  
>Sounded like footsteps on my stairs<br>Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
>Even though I know you're not there<br>I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
>Thinking 'bout everything we've been through<br>Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
>When time stood still and I had you<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
>I know people change and these things happen<br>But I remember how it was back then  
>Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing<br>'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them, Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
>Flashback to the night when you said to me,<br>"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
>Not before I knew how much I had to lose"<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You would, you would if this was a movie<br>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
>I know that we could work it out somehow<br>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
>If you're out there<br>If you're somewhere  
>If you're moving on<br>I've been waiting for you  
>Wary since you've been gone<br>I just want it back the way it was before  
>And I just wanna see you back at my front door<br>And I say  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You would before you said it's not that easy  
>Before the fight, before I locked you out<br>But I take it all back now  
>Come back, come back, come back to me like<br>You would, you would if this was a movie  
>Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out<br>Come back, come back, come back to me like  
>You could, you could if you just said you're sorry<br>I know that we could work it out somehow  
>But if this was a movie you'd be here by now<br>You'd be here by now  
>It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now<br>Baby, what about the ending  
>Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa<br>Thought you'd be here by now

* * *

><p>There you go thefourth chapter of You're Not Sorry. I will be trying to rotating between this and Bella Melina Potter. So about 2 weeks between each chapter so sorry and if you haven't read my other story please do and please review. You know you want to. M<p> 


End file.
